That Granger Girl
by TheAuthorWhoLived
Summary: This is a nice long fic, rated M for later chapters.. Or maybe just 2 I don't know. Hermione Granger is completely in love with Ronald Weasley and is determined to get him back. THERE WILL BE A BIT OF SMUT OR A LOT. IDK. It will be a long fic. I'm rubbish at summerys, please just read the first chapter and see what you think?


**A/N: So, I decided to write a nice long fic (that I hopefully won't give up on) because I can't find one like this anywhere. It will be really long and a lot of events will happen. I've also learnt through reading many fanfictions to not make it too complicated, I really hate that. So I'm starting with Ron and Hermione when they don't have children and then during the course of this fanfiction they will get married and have Rose and Hugo etc. I have so many ideas for fanfictions so I decided to combine it all into one. I just hope you don't give up on me, be patient and you stick with me.**

**Until The End.**

**This first chapter will be mainly on Hermione, what she's been through with Ron, her opinions. There will be more stuff happening in the next few chapters. Not much happens in this one. I just want to make sure everyone knows the basic background. It will get a little better and more interestting later on :-) Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did I would not be here... Or maybe I would..**

**Rupert Grint Is Hot. I will own him one day ;-)**

Hermione walked down the streets of Hogsmede after a long day at work. It was Friday night and the weekend was finally here. Every Friday evening her, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati and Padma meet up for drinks; just so they could stay close and not drift apart after they all got their own lives after they all graduated from Hogwarts. She was happy to say that Ron and Harry were still her best friends; but she was not happy to say that her and Ron's relationship was not more the best friends.

Hermione and Ron had tried to date after the war, but with Hermione busy with work and Ron busy with his Auror training, it just didn't work out. Just like before they were in a relationship, they bickered all the time but as they were living with each other it was more frequent. The best thing, she had to admit was the sex. Yes, she said it. Sex. The sex was mind blowing and right. It was love making. And she wanted it back. They had been in a relationship for 5 years before they split up and decided that their relationship wouldn't work. 3 years later Hermione could honestly say she missed what she had had with Ron, and she wanted him back. However her seemed to have moved on but was unable to keep a long term relationship. She tried not to think of the one night stands he had; and the amount of times that she had been around to his house and seen a bra lying on the floor or something revolting like that. Hermione was so in love with Ron, and she was sure she always would be...

**Oh dear Hermy, you know he doesn't want you anymore**

She knew this constant thought was true, no matter how much she didn't want to believe it.

She finally made it to Three Broomsticks and Madame Rosmerta greeted her with her warm smile when she stepped through the door. Madame Rosmerta had not changed much since she was at school; she was still just as beautiful and kind, with a tiny bit of aging. She looked around at their usual table and noticed that she was the last one there. Again. She walked over and took a seat beside Harry. 'Hey Hermione' she heard Ron say as he flashed his brilliant smile that made her melt.

'Hello everyone.' She grinned and looked around the table as everyone greeted her. Harry handed her her butterbeer that they ordered her. 'Thank you Harry'

'How was work Hermione?' Ginny said from across the table. Hermione sighed and put down her drink after taking a sip. Before she could get her words out everyone started laughing. Hermione frowned and Ron smiled sweetly, reaching over the table and wiping away the froth moustache that the butterbeer had created above her lip with a tissue. Hermione blushed slightly and heat rose on her neck, she loved it when Ron was this close to her although it always made her a little shy. She looked down and when she looked up again he was back in his seat, smiling so beautifully at her. Ron always thought she looked adorable when she did things like this. She smiled back whispered a thanks to him before turning her attention back to Ginny.

'Brutal. I'm shattered, I've had such a long week' she said.

'Hermione you say this every week, you work too hard' Parvati said and rolled her eyes. 'I don't know how you do it love.' Hermione shrugged simply and took a sip of butterbeer. She made sure to lick her lips this time to avoid any embarrassment.

'We were just talking about the fact that I turned up to Ron's flat and found a pair of red lacy knickers on the floor of his living room.' Harry said. 'Seems like someone had fun last night' He teased.

'Harry, are you kidding? Ron gets some at least 3 times a week, if not more. How many girls have you slept with Ron?' Dean asked.

'Since...?' Ron replied.

'Since forever!' Neville retaliated.

'Um... I...' Ron tried to calculate in his head. 'I.. err..'

'Can't remember?' Neville laughed. Ron shook his head like he was proud of this and the whole time Hermione has been sitting there she was looking down, and she was quite surprised she hadn't burst out into tears yet. She quickly shot up and declared that she was going to the restroom. No one thought anything of it, apart from Ginny and Harry who knew her true feeling for Ron.

'Are you okay Hermione?' Ron asked. Hermione simply nodded and picked up her purse, going straight to the toilets. She looked at herself in the mirror and willed herself not to cry. She wouldn't. She was stronger than this. Hermione had learnt that the only person in the world who could make her truly cry was Ronald Weasley. Ever since third year the only person who could make her emotions run so high was Ron. She couldn't hold it in; Hermione had to let a few tears flow down her cheeks. She tried her best not to wipe her makeup off in the process of wiping her tear away.

That annoying voice suddenly came back into her head

'_Hermione, he doesn't want you anymore. He is allowed to have his own life. Get over him'_

No! She will not get over him! When you love someone, you fight for them. You fight for your soul mates.

She looked at herself in the mirror. After her years of geekiness and large front teeth, Hermione Granger was now quite a sight: she _was_ voted sexiest witch by Witch Weekly International. She had had her bushy hair cut to her shoulders and she used products from her hairdresser to tame the bushiness into beautiful, smooth curls. She had also dyed her hair an Auburn colour that complemented her eyes and skin perfectly, but did not change her completely. These little details she thought Ron would notice, but apparently not.

Being a war hero meant that Ron could have pick of any fangirl he wanted, and he did just that. Many girls would throw themselves at him when he was drunk – most the time they weren't even drunk themselves - and he fell for it. He loved the beautiful, busty blondes with blue eyes and perfect figures...

Ron had had a girlfriend a couple of years back, who he had dated for about a year. She was stunning. Even coming from Hermione who tried (and failed) to pick out the flaws in her. Her eyes were bright green, and she looked friendly and beautiful all at the same time. She had long, blonde hair that was neither bushy, no dead straight but had a beautiful wave to it. Her bust was at least a cup size DD if not more, compared to Hermione's small B cup and her waist was tiny. If she hadn't been Ron's girlfriend and Hermione hadn't been so jealous of her, Hermione would have had a tiny girl crush on her.

Hermione was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a toilet flush. An old witch had emerged from the loo stall and was smiling kindly at her.

'Merlin's beard, you're that war hero aren't you? Harry Potter's friend...' the old lady said. Hermione didn't respond as the lady was thinking. 'Hermione Weasley? Am I right?'

Hermione's heart beat stopped when she heard someone else say that. It sounded so right. However she simply shook her head. 'Hermione Granger, you're thinking of Ronald Weasley, the other 'war hero'' Hermione hated saying this. She was a person. And that was all in the past.

The old lady nodded. 'Oh I see! Sorry about that. Well, I must say, you're rather beautiful aren't you? And I'm so proud of you; you've really shown that girls are just as powerful as boys!'

Hermione chuckled softly to herself, she always liked that too. The fact that she represented all witches that helped in the war. 'Yes, I agree. And thank you very much...'

'Oh! Call me Ms Puckle'

'Ms Puckle' Hermione repeated and smiled.

Hermione finally made her way out of the bathroom and back to the table. She noticed that only Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron and Ginny were left.

'Has everyone gone already?' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, Lavender was tired so her and Seamus left. And everyone just wanted an early night I guess. I dunno' He shrugged.

Hermione nodded and looked at Luna and Neville. Neville had his arm wrapped around Luna in a protective way. They were such a sweet couple it made her smile. Hermione took the seat next to Ron and suddenly noticed that everyone was a couple but her and Ron. It was all she could think about now days: love.

The conversation carried on for a few more hours, and they talked about things from the Cannons vs. Boulders games to work to pets. Hermione checked her watch and it was about 11 o'clock at night. She yawned. 'It's getting late. I'm going to head home.'

Ron looked at her and said, 'I'll drop you off.' Hermione wanted to protest but merely nodded and stood up, putting on her coat. She said her goodbyes and Ron put an arm around her and apperated to outside her flat. He walked her up to her door. The moon illuminated his beautiful face and she could see by his red nose that he was chilly in the crisp, winter air. She smiled. Ron was adorable, even now at 25 years old, he was adorable. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She melted into him and hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Sleep tight Mione' he whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled away and nodded. 'You too Ron' she whispered back. He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. She loved him so much. 'Are you okay to apperate home? Do you want to sleep on the couch here?'

Ron shook his head. 'I'll be fine.'

Hermione nodded and sighed softly. He walked down the steps and down the road. She watched his figure descend down the road and into the alleyway where he appereated home. One she heard the click; she opened the door to her flat and walked in, ready for a good glass of wine.

* * *

**So I did Hermione's looks based on what Emma Watson looks like now, because she is HOT. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I can't be bothered to read through it after 3+ hours of typing. I need to get up I feel fat.**

**If you want a sneak peek of the next chapter PM me.**

**Is it good? Should I continue?**

**This will slowly get into a family fiction and I just love it okay. It will be very long I'm guessing and I'll try not to give up.**

**I'm sorry I've abandened the other two stories but don't worry! I'll try to update soon!**

**On my next chapter I'm going to give shoutouts to some fanfictions that I love! And the authors! You better read them! Haha**

**Thanks guys! xx**

**Love you all lots and lots,**

**TheAuthorWhoLived**

**(a.k.a Ollivander)**

**xxx**


End file.
